Poly(arylene ether) resin is a type of plastic known for its excellent water resistance, dimensional stability, and inherent flame retardancy. Properties such as strength, stiffness, chemical resistance, and heat resistance can be tailored by blending it with various other plastics in order to meet the requirements of a wide variety of consumer products, for example, plumbing fixtures, electrical boxes, automotive parts, and insulation for wire and cable.
One use of poly(arylene ether) has been in the fabrication of solar collectors that absorb sunlight and convert it to thermal energy than can be used to heat buildings and to generate hot water at reduced cost. In general, polymer-based solar collectors are much less expensive than conventional copper flat plate collectors, and they are therefore cost effective even in regions where energy is relatively inexpensive (e.g., in Norway, where hydroelectric power is plentiful). Among various polymers used in solar collectors, poly(arylene ether)/polystyrene blends offer an advantageous combination of heat resistance, hydrolytic stability, and ductility. Solar collectors utilizing poly(arylene ether)/polystyrene blends are described in M. Meir and J. Rekstad, “Der Solarnor Kunststoffkolektor—The development of a polymer collector with glazing”, Proceedings of Polymeric Solar Materials, Erstes Leobener Symposium, Solartechnik—Neue Moglichkeiten fur die Kunststoffbranche, Polymer Competence Center Leoben, October 7-8, Leoben, pp. II-1 to II-8 (2003); and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2004/0261787 A1 of Rekstad. Although the poly(arylene ether/polystyrene blends used in these solar collectors have performed well, there is a desire for improved compositions that provide increases in impact strength as-molded and after thermal aging, without sacrificing other critical properties.